Current radar and communications systems or subsystems are implemented as independent systems each with a separate aperture and electronics. Such solutions require added weight and larger surface areas for the separate apertures. In some applications, this may be acceptable. However, when such multi-functionality was desired on platforms that have smaller surface areas and weight restrictions, such as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), having multiple separate functions and systems is not practical. Additionally, the separate systems also require longer times to offload sensor data, such as sensor data received and processed by the radar system and then offloaded or transmitted by the communications system to another location, such as from the UAV to a ground station. This reduces the ability to provide situational awareness closer to real-time. The separate independent systems also made less effective the use of networked UAVs for distributed sensing, processing and collaboration.